It Started With A
by waterlit
Summary: Sort of Inuyasha-centric, dealing with a few different phases of his life. Rated T just in case. InuKag, MirSan and SessRin. Oneshot! And i guess Inuyasha's a little ooc xD


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

It started with A, the way you spell addition, because it applied to the strange way the group came together. Over time, he became acquainted with three humans and two demons. Slowly, the odd relationship between the group members matured into an interesting friendship. Addition enlarged the group and built new relationships between the hanyou, the priestess from the future, the perverted monk, the demon slayer, the little kitsune, and the cat demon. Addition got the friendship (a strange one though it was) of a powerful taiyoukai and that of an old village priestess.

Addition spelled the end of loneliness.

B followed A, not benign, not berry, not blood, but birth. A few years after Naraku's defeat birth became the new byword. He caught on with the trend, winning back his priestess, persuaded her to be his mate, and then got her to birth a few pups. Following in the monk and demon slayer's footsteps, they had as many kids as they could handle. They even influenced a certain emotionless taiyoukai to express his feelings for his human ward.

Birth foretold the happiness in years to come.

C tagged behind B, giving rise to contentment. As he lay in the golden glow of the sun, watching the moon hike her way up the sky between wisps of purple clouds in the magical hour of twilight, he felt so happy he nearly cried. As he sat in the tree outside his home, watching the moon sail across the starry night sky, inching its way through the countless constellations that straddled the inky skies, the peace around him gave him so much joy he could hardly contain himself. As he walked through the woods in the early morning, dew brushing his limbs, cold mist wrapping its cold fingers around his person, he thought nothing could be quite as beautiful as his family happily smiling when he returned with their breakfast. Watching the monk's family eating with his own, he couldn't stop smiling. Throw in a taiyoukai or two, and voila! There was a tableau to behold. The joy of it nearly ate his heart. The priestess's return from the future had driven his life into the sparkling world of contentment, giving him what life had denied him before; a happy family with lots of friends, and most of all, acceptance.

Contentment staged a play he would never forget and always cherish.

D came long after C arrived. Death, with her merciless scythe, cut down one by one the people he cherished so much. The old priestess was the first victim. She was the closest he had to a mother since the demise of his own. Her wisdom had helped them many times throughout the years, especially when it came to matters of the heart. He often visited her grave.

The next to leave was the monk. After years of happiness together with his family and friends, the distinguished man left the world, throwing his wife into depression. He mourned the loss of a friend who'd helped him through thick and thin, a man who'd slew countless demons with him. A man whose legacy was so great it could never be erased from the hearts of those who loved him.

The pain that descended on him when the demon slayer died was no less. She'd been a good friend for years, helping him win his wife in times long past. She'd also gone on demon hunting trips with him, and he missed the way her great boomerang would weaken the demons before he finished them off.

And then came the passing of his brother's wife. He didn't really know her all that well, but she'd once stayed with them when she was young. He mourned her passing too, because it marked to him that soon even his beloved would pass into the unknown.

And then it came at last. The agony and grief that consumed him nearly tore him apart. She'd been a part of his life for so long; he could hardly imagine life without her. She'd been the first one to love him for what he was since his mother, the first one who hadn't minded his status as a hanyou. She'd loved him and taught him to live. He remembered how she used to get jealous whenever he met up with his dead lover. Now she too was gone. His life hung on a string. Without her, he floated in an abyss between worlds, trapped in memories of a time long passed. Each day his mind recalled to him the adventures of their younger days, their strange courtship and their happy life after she returned at last from the well. Now 500 years separated him from her.

He could wait. After all, hanyous had pretty long lives too. He would run towards the future, till he saw her again. And after that, he would go to her in the afterlife.

Death brought with her the reek of human fatality, but he found solace in the hope of getting to see her again sometime in the future.

Death taught him to run towards the future while chasing after the past.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Hah this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so please pardon me if it isn't good! Yupps and if my story is rather similar to some other fanfic you've read elsewhere, please tell me so I can credit the person who wrote the original fic. Haha I've read too many fics to remember if I created the storyline myself or got it from someone else. Yeah and I ship InuKag and MirSan! Rate and review if you want. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
